Returning home
by kitkatcruncy
Summary: Edward left Bella before she could tell him she was pregnant.Bella's had enough of forks and a week later she leave's hoping never to come back but where dose she go? has been done before but please give this story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

He left me there lying on the forest floor alone. Alone and broken. He left me with more than a broken heart. He left me with his children. I was going to tell him that afternoon, but he left me. It's been a week since he left. It was the summer break. I woke up one afternoon to a rare beam of sunlight coming through my bedroom window. I had had enough of forks I needed to get out. Get away from the memories that hurt. Packing my rucksack I wrote a note to Charlie:

Dear Charlie

I'm leaving. Forks hold to many memories for me and I can't take it anymore. Please don't look for me because I don't want to be found. Before you even think it I love forks and I leaving wasn't your fault and it never will be. Give my love to Renée and to Billy and Jacob. Please could you give the note for Jacob to him? You where the best dad in the world Charlie and no matter what you always will be.

All my love

Bella

Putting Jacobs note with my dad's on our kitchen table I left not looking back in fear that I would not have the will to leave if I looked back. Starting my truck I left forks. Once I arrived at the airport I purchased a ticket and boarded the plane from forks in hopes that it would be my last time. The plane landed a couple of hours later.

I walked through the main door to the receptionist.

"Hello, my name's Isabella please can I speak to Marcus?" I said smiling slightly. I take It Aro got a new receptionist he probley ate the last one or something like that. I wonder how long it will take for Jane to find...

"BELLA?" I heard someone squeal loudly before the receptionist could even say anything. A few seconds later I was being crushed by a small very energetic Jane.

"Jane let the dear girl breath please I'm sure you don't want to crush her dear" I heard Marcus say from behind me. Immediately Jane let go of me only to be replaced by Marcus.

"Nice to see you to but please don't crush us" I said quietly looking down at my feet as Marcus pulled away from me confused.

"I...he...um" I said trailing off as my vision began to blur with tears.

"Oh Bella why did it have to be you? We'll get through it were not gonna lose you" Marcus said hugging me to his chest as he carried me to the throne room.

"LET ME SEE HER! LET ME IN THERE" I heard Caius roar from outside the doors. I whimpered at the sound of his anger into my father's side. Marcus is my real farther but my mother died giving birth to me. I'm half vampire half human. I was given to Renee and Charlie when I was three so I would grow up away from vampires till I was nineteen when they would come back for me. Caius wasn't very happy about the Idea of me being given to human's, but I'm not sure why.

"LET ME SEE BELLA!" I heard him roar again as I cowered into my farther side again. I had never seen Caius this angry.

"Daddy why is Caius angry?" I said in a small voice.

"I'm not sure my darling I'm not sure" my father said concerned. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door went flying of their hinges and in came a very angry looking Caius followed by a very scared looking Aro.

**A/N: sorry it's not a very long chapter but I'm not sure whether to continue with this story or not. Please review and tell me what you think and maybe I might continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"Oh Bella why did it have to be you? We'll get through it were not gonna lose you" Marcus said hugging me to his chest as he carried me to the throne room.

"LET ME SEE HER! LET ME IN THERE" I heard Caius roar from outside the doors. I whimpered at the sound of his anger into my father's side. Marcus is my real farther but my mother died giving birth to me. I'm half vampire half human. I was given to Renee and Charlie when I was three so I would grow up away from vampires till I was nineteen when they would come back for me. Caius wasn't very happy about the Idea of me being given to human's, but I'm not sure why.

"LET ME SEE BELLA!" I heard him roar again as I cowered into my farther side again. I had never seen Caius this angry.

"Daddy why is Caius angry?" I said in a small voice.

"I'm not sure my darling I'm not sure" my father said concerned. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door went flying of their hinges and in came a very angry looking Caius followed by a very scared looking Aro.

"Caius what is the meaning of this?" my farther all but growled at Caius. I whimpered slightly into my father's side as Caius stood in front of us.

"Aro could you take Bella to the garden while I talk to Caius please" father said through gritted teeth as Aro helped me of my father's lap.

"Come on Bella" Aro said softly guiding me out of the throne room and into the hall as I heard shouting behind.

"What was that about?" I asked quietly as we wondered down the hall at a human pace.

"I'm not sure, you'll find out at the same time as I do. But right now there are more important matters to deal with" Aro said opening a door at the end of the hall to reveal a huge garden. The garden was mostly grass but was lined with small wild flowers and a few trees around the edge that hid a tall marble like wall. It was simple but beautiful.

"It's beautiful" I said imagining myself sat in the middle with a book whilst a little girl and boy played around me.

"It was your mother's garden" Aro said quietly as I smelt some of the flowers. I felt peaceful as I walked around the garden, it didn't feel like I had just had my heart broken into a billion tiny pieces and blown away with the wind.

"What was my mother like?" I asked as a lady bird crawled on to my hand making me giggle as its legs tickled my hand.

"She looked just like you Bella except she had blue eyes and blonde hair" my father said softly from behind me making me jump.

"I'm sorry Father I really am" I said looking at the lady bird as it flew off.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for" he said sitting down next to me on the grass.

"Why was Caius angry?" I asked slowly resting my hands on my stomach.

"I guess you being pregnant reminded him of your mother Bella" My father sighed taking one of my hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly looking up at him.

"Your mother was Caius's best friend; she was like a sister to him, a sister that he never had. So when she died giving birth to you he was devastated, he had lost the only person that understood him. He blamed himself for not doing something. And to find out you where pregnant brought all the memories back to him." Farther said sadly looking at me.

"You remind me so much of her" he said looking down at me tears in his eyes.

"What's going to happen to me?" I said my own tears brimming in my eyes. I wanted to be there for my children, I didn't want them to grow up without a mother.

"I won't lose you Bella, you mean everything to me" my father said hugging me tightly.

**A/N: sorry i havent uploaded in a while i've been really busy but please review i would be really happy.**


End file.
